fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tajemnicza Spółka na tropie/Rozdział 5
Rozdział 5 – ''Epilog'' Tuż przed północą Kudłaty i Scooby zaprosili przyjaciół na werandę, nie udzielając przy tym żadnych bliższych wyjaśnień. – Co wy dwaj znowu kombinujecie? – Daphne spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie i potrząsnęła głową. – To niespodzianka – odrzekł cierpliwie Kudłaty. – Robik, zaczynamy równo o dwunastej. Włącz odliczanie. – Rozkaz, paniczu Kudłaty – powiedział Robik. – 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Sekundę później na tle ciemnego nieba rozbłysnął szmaragdowy fajerwerk. Tuż po nim – purpurowy. Dalej – błękitny, krwiście czerwony, złotozielony, pomarańczowy... W końcu nie wiadomo było, gdzie patrzeć. Widowisko trwało przez pół godziny. – To było niesamowite – przyznał Fred, gdy już było po wszystkim. – Przepiękne – zgodziła się zachwycona Velma. – Bajeczne – westchnęła rozmarzona Daphne. – Miło to słyszeć – stwierdził Kudłaty. – Idziemy potańczyć? – Jasne! – ożywiła się Daphne. – Chodź, Fred – dodała, chwytając Freda za rękę i wciągając go do środka. – Włącz muzę, piesku – polecił Kudłaty. – Łobi się! – Scooby pobiegł za Daphne i Fredem. Po chwili dały się słyszeć dźwięki w rytmie starego rocka. – To co, może do nich dołączymy? – spytała Velma, zauważywszy, że została sam na sam z Kudłatym. – Za chwilę. Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą bez świadków. – Dlatego wspomniałeś o tych tańcach? – domyśliła się Velma. – Żeby mieć pewność, że Daphne sobie pójdzie i zabierze Freda? Jesteś sprytniejszy, niż to zwykle okazujesz. Słucham. – Długo myślałem o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego wieczoru. Uświadomiłem sobie, że gdyby nie ta impreza i wiadomość od wujka Alberta, pewnie do tej pory nie wiedzielibyśmy, że Phibes kazał cię porwać. Mam okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Powinienem był się domyślić, że pewnego dnia Phibes zechce wykorzystać naszych najbliższych przyjaciół do swoich celów. Zwłaszcza taką genialną osobę, jak ty. – Przesadzasz... – Bynajmniej. Tak określił cię wujek Albert, a już on ma swoje źródła. I jeszcze jedno do mnie dotarło. Dopóki Phibes grasuje na wolności, a Scooby i ja wiemy, gdzie cię znaleźć, jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Agenci Phibesa mogą nas śledzić krok w krok. Nie chciałbym, żeby przez nas znów cię dopadli. Innymi słowy, uważam, że powinnaś się ukryć gdzieś, gdzie nawet my cię nie znajdziemy. Zmień wygląd, wymyśl sobie inne nazwisko i takie tam. Nie zmieniaj tylko numeru telefonu. Kiedy już ostatecznie rozprawimy się z Phibesem, zadzwonię do ciebie. Zgoda? – Zgoda. To, co mówisz, brzmi bardzo logicznie. I przyznam, że nie mam specjalnej ochoty na ponowne spotkanie z docentem Phibesem. Dzięki za troskę i dobrą radę – to powiedziawszy, Velma wspięła się na palce i ucałowała policzek przyjaciela. – Nie ma za co – mruknął Kudłaty, czując, że się czerwieni. – To normalne po tylu latach przyjaźni. – Łudłaty, Vełma, łidziecie do śłodka? – spytał Scooby, wychodząc na taras. – Bardzo chętnie, trochę zmarzłam – odparła Velma. – A ty, Kudłaty? – Kurczę, ja też. Troje przyjaciół weszło do salonu w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Fred i Daphne, wpatrzeni w siebie nawzajem, zamykają oczy i całują się po raz pierwszy. – Nareszcie – szepnęła Velma. – Kurczę, i co ty na to, piesku? – zapytał Kudłaty. – Scooby-Dooby-Doo! ---- ← Rozdział 4 Kategoria:Rozdziały